sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:The Alderaan
Jessalyn steps onto the bridge as the doors whoosh closed behind her, hands clasped behind her back, and glances around the bridge with narrowed green eyes. Skeezix looks away from R2-L1 with a hint of annoyance and renders a brisk salute as he notices Jeralic. "Sir," he says, snapping to attention. Jeralic nods, saluting back. "At ease. Is there a problem?" Skeezix relaxes, clamping his hands behind his back, "No Sir, just lost track of my droid." He glances over to L1 quietly, sternly. R2-L1 rolls backwards on his treads, releasing a quiet moan. Leia glances about at all the personnel and offers a silent nod to Jeralic as she eases her way towards the exit. Jeralic nods. "It's quite alright. As long as we're not in the middle of battle, I don't mind terribly much." Jessalyn readily approaches the admiral, offering a brief salute. "Sir, might I have a word with you please?" You sense Jeralic looking at you. Leia goes down into the Forward Main Corridor. Leia has left. Jeralic nods. "I heard about your promotion. Congratulations, Major, what can I do for you?" Jessalyn(#3177POUec) Rainforest green eyes return your gaze, set in a face with pale features and wide cheekbones; worry and fatigue showing in those green eyes. There is a bandage over her brow, and the left side of her face is deeply bruised and swollen. Her hair is a shining dark red that falls in unruly silken waves that are clipped behind her neck. Jessa is dressed in her plain tech uniform, a beige jumpsuit with a high collar and plenty of pockets, with the insignia on her chest indicating her rank of Major. Around her waist is a black leather utility belt. Her hair is held back from her face and clipped behind her head, though stray curling locks continue to fall into her eyes. There is a standard issue blaster holstered to her right thigh, and the fit of the coverall and the shiny black boots on her legs emphasize her narrow waist and the long- legged rhythm of her strides. Skeezix smiles despite himself and looks back to Jeralic. He pauses as Jessalyn speaks, yet it is quite obvious that he wishes to speak as well. Jessalyn flushes slightly. "Thank you, sir," she says, embarrassed, and then regains her composure and goes on, "Two things I wanted to inform you of, sir. We've allowed a Casparian ship to board. They had a medical emergency -- barrels of rancid fuel that were making their crew sick. They've requested assistance in disposing of it." Jeralic nods, considering. "I don't know much about the Casparian government I'm afraid. Can we trust them?" Skeezix smiles, "if I may, Sirs?" Jessalyn smiles slightly. "Yes sir, I believe so. One of the crew members is a close personal friend of mine." Jessalyn glances at Skeezix, nodding. Jeralic looks over at Skeezix, nodding to him Skeezix nods and says, "Rumors spread around about Caspar... but they're not a crime group from what I've heard. We can trust them, as far as I know." Jeralic hmmms slightly, thinking. 'Very well. Major, you're in charge of them. Make sure they don't enter any high security areas like engineering or the bridge." "Yes, sir," Jessalyn replies softly, then hesitantly adds, "Admiral, there's one other thing..." Jeralic nods. "Yes, Major?" Jessalyn shifts her weight uneasily. "Colonel Skywalker returned from Etti with a young boy in tow. This boy seems to be ..... well, to have interesting information, and he's been requesting to speak to someone in charge." Skeezix blinks slightly, a definate 'this is new' expression on his face. Jeralic considers. "Will Skywalker vouch for him?" Jessalyn frowns slightly, taken aback. "Well, I believe so. I haven't had a chance to talk to him about him yet, though." Jeralic nods. "Okay, then. Is the boy available?" Skeezix intercedes, "Colonel Skywalker wanted to speak with me, Admiral... I could go talk to him and let you know what he feels about this boy?" Skeezix nods and salutes, "Sir." He turns on his heel and heads aftward, motioning for his droid to follow. R2-L1 bleeps excitedly and rolls forward on his treads, following Skeezix. Skeezix goes down into the Forward Main Corridor. Skeezix has left. R2-L1 goes down into the Forward Main Corridor. Jessalyn nods to the admiral. "He's in the crew's quarters sir." Jeralic says, "Lead the way, Major." Jessalyn turns to head off the bridge. Jessalyn stops to wait for the admiral, smiling, and gestures to the crew's quarters. "Right in here, sir." Jeralic nods. "Thank you." Jeralic enters the Crew Quarters. Jeralic has left. You enter the Crew Quarters. Crew Quarters -- NRV Alderaan This is the crew quarters for the RAF Alderaan. A few bunks line the walls. Contents: Jeralic Avalyne Shenner Lelila's Bunk Mistral's bunk Obvious exits: Jeralic walks in, looking around Jessalyn follows behind the admiral, hands clasped behind her back. Jeralic looks around. 'I understand that someone wanted to have a word with me?" Jessalyn gestures to Shenner, the youngster seated on the bunk in front of them. "This is Shenner, sir. Skywalker brought him on board." She turns to smile at her young friend. "Shenner, this is Admiral Jeralic." Jeralic nods. "Good evening, Shenner. The major here says you have some information?" Jessalyn gesutres to Shenner, the youngster seated on the bunk in front of them. "This is Shenner, sir. Skywalker brought him on board." She turns her smile to her young friend. "Shenner, this is Admiral Jeralic." Avalyne sits nearby on a bunk, resting quietly. With the newcomers come into the room, now, Shenner has cut off the song quite abruptly; now that 'he' has been greeted, Shenner rises from the bunk, thin young face turning gravely serious. "Um... yes... sir." A beat, before that title, as if Shenner's not quite sure of the proper form of address. Jeralic nods, sitting down on a nearby bunk. "Please, call me Jeralic.." Jessalyn moves to stand near Avalyne's bunk, smiling at her briefly. Shenner glances from face to face before returning that green gaze to the admiral; the musician remains standing, one hand on the fretboard of 'his' guitar. To Jeralic's invitation, Shenner bobs 'his' dark cropped head, and says solemnly, "Well, um. Can I talk about... important stuff, here?" Avalyne looks up as Jess steps near to her. She smiles, and leans back against the wall. Jeralic looks around at the other occupants. He smiles and nods. "Yes, I think that that would be okay..Don't you, Major?" Jessalyn slowly seats herself on the bunk next to Avalyne, an glances up at the Admiral with a smile. "Yes, sir, I believe so." Jessalyn turns on the bunk and touches Avalyne's shoulder, whispering to her quietly. Jeralic smiles. "Okay, now, Shenner. What's going on?" Avalyne senses, "Jessalyn smiles gently, "I talked to him about your ship. Everything will be taken care of."" Avalyne looks up and listens intently. She nods and smiles, a relived look on her face. She then leans to whisper back. Quick enters from the Aft Main Corridor. Quick has arrived. The youngster with the guitar blanches at the form of address given Jessalyn, but that, and a brief hard swallow, are the only signs of nervousness Shenner gives. Shenner looks back at the admiral and says steadily, "Well. My boss is lookin' for your General Solo, and I don't think he knows I'm up here." You sense: Avalyne looks to you strangely, "Did I hear you correctly? Skywalker? Solo?" Quick wonders in and takes a long look about, his eyes open wide at the sight of a person long gone from his life, "Jess..." Avalyne looks up, surprised and stands as Quick enters the room. Avalyne senses, "Jessalyn smiles slightly. "Yes, I --"" Shenner cuts off the moment yet another arrival enters. Jeralic looks up, at the new peson who just walked in Jessalyn goes completely white and frowns deeply where she sits on the bunk. Avalyne looks around to Jeralic and to Jessalyn, "Shall I show him to the sickbay, Major?" she asks in a strained tone. Quick nods absently to all in the room, his eyes remaining locked on Jessalyn, "My god..." Jessalyn stammers, "Yes, please do --" Jeralic turns, looking at Jessalyn. "Major? Is something the matter?" Avalyne looks about and approaches Quick. "Let me show you to the Sickbay, Mr. Marado." Quick looks at the woman absently, "sure..." Avalyne gently takes Quick's arm, and turns towards the door. Jessalyn catches her breath and looks back at Jeralic, forcing a calm expression on her face. "No, it's fine, sir." Skeezix enters from the Aft Main Corridor. Skeezix has arrived. Avalyne enters the Aft Main Corridor. Avalyne has left. Quick is led to the door by the woman and dragged out Quick enters the Aft Main Corridor. Quick has left. Jeralic ahhhs. "I..see." Skeezix walks into the room, perking an eyebrow as Quick is drug from the room. R2-L1, behind him, wails in surprise as he is nearly knocked over. Jessalyn sits, pale and wan, on an empty bunk, staring down at her hands folded in her lap. Jeralic watches Jessalyn. "Major? Are you certain you're alright?" Shenner, still standing tensely near one of the bunks, guitar dangling by its neck from one of 'his' hands, glances around at everyone again. Evidently invoking a decision to keep quiet until noticed anew, the youngster doesn't utter a word. Jessalyn nods again, glancing up at Jeralic. "Yes, really... go ahead, sir." Jeralic nods, not looking convinecd. He looks at Shenner anyways. "Shenner?" Shenner lifts 'his' head again, immediately. Shenner asks gravely, "Should I go on?" Skeezix shrugs, tugging at his protective vest to attempt to alter the fit. He watches with slight interest, returning the boy's glance. Jeralic nods. "Yes, please." Shenner once more nods 'his' head, and says earnestly, "Well, like I said. My boss is lookin' for your General Solo. I don't know if y'all found him yet, but I don't think my boss knows I'm up here, and I wanted to ask if I could get him a message." Jeralic tilts his head. "Who is your boss?" "Grathix Stur'ttrakath," replies the kid promptly. "That's all I know. He didn't pay me to ask more, and I didn't. But he told me he had NR friends helpin' him, so I thought, well, I'd better ask." Jeralic frowns, slightly, looking up. "Major, do you know of this Grathix?" Jessalyn shakes her head, spreading her hands wide. "No, sir, I certainly don't." Jeralic hmmmms slightly, looking at Shenner again. "Do you have a way of contacting him?" Avalyne enters from the Aft Main Corridor. Avalyne has arrived. Avalyne steps in quietly and sits back down on the bunk. Jessalyn looks up as Avalyne enters and whispers to her after she sits back down. Shenner draws in a breath and lets it out, thinking a moment before answering Jeralic, "I ain't got a radio or nothin'. I know where he's stayin', though, and his ship's docked in the capital's spaceport. The _Cat's Paw_." Jeralic nods. "Do you think that this Grathix might know where Solo is right now?" Jessalyn pauses in her whispering to Avalyne and glances at the admiral. "Sir --" Jeralic looks over. "Major?" Jessalyn wrings her hands in her lap. "Sir -- Colonel Skywalker found out where Solo is." The musician shakes that red head. "Nope. We were gonna try to find out" -- the kid suddenly grins, lopsidedly -- "but the plan was gettin' kinda too visible, and, well, uh, then I ran into your Jedi." The grin fades, returning Shenner to the look of a nervous youth. Shenner blinks. Jeralic blinks. "He does? Where is he?" Skeezix blinks slightly, looking up in sudden interest at JEssalyn. Jessalyn looks uncomfortable as all eyes settle on her, and glances around the room. "Palanhi. He's been handed over to some Imperial Lord, they believe his name is Sabbath." Jeralic blinks. "Sabbath? I can't say that I've ever heard of him, or hte planet." Avalyne raises an eyebrow. and leans back on her bunk. Skeezix frowns, "We were all at Palanhi no more than a month ago." Shenner goes rather paler, and seems to shrink a trifle, at the mention of the word 'Imperial'. Jeralic shakesh is head. "I'm afraid that I wasn't. I was just called back to the main fleet about a week ago, after Admiral Tower resigned his post." Skeezix looks over to Jeralic in complete surprise. "/Admiral/ Tower, /resigned/?" Shenner blurts out abruptly, to Jeralic, "Sir... um... any way I can get a message down to my boss? A coupla Imps were... gettin' a little too interested in me, and he was gonna try to find out why, but if your General ain't down there anyway..." Skeezix shakes his head, and says, "Later... Solo is of more importance right now." The R2-L1 unit turns and chirps out some high-pithced beeps. Jessalyn shrugs slightly, brows furrowing. "Apparently this Sabbath contacted Lu -- er, Colonel Sky --" She trails off. Avalyne senses, "Jessalyn gives you an uncomfortable look." Avalyne smiles towards Shenner and offers a comforting glance. Jeralic nods. 'Have the NRI find out anything they can about this new Lord and Palanhi.' Shenner's hand holding the guitar starts fidgeting with its strings, unconsciously. Avalyne puts a gentle hand on Jessalyn's shoulder and quietly mermurs something to her. Avalyne whispers, "This Luke... he has quite a hold on you, no?" Shenner adds anxiously, "One of the Imps who was buggin' me said she was a 'Lady'." Jeralic frowns. "An Imperial Lady? Can you describe her?" Skeezix perks an eyebrow. "Admiral... I think I know who he's talking about." Shenner finishes, "I got a card from her." Jeralic looks up. 'Who?' Jessalyn flushes bright red at something Avalyne whispers to her, and stares down at her hands before replying to her in a quiet voice. Avalyne senses, "Jessalyn looks very uncomfortable, her cheeks blazing, and murmurs, "That would be pretty stupid, wouldn't it?"" Avalyne smiles, not really paying attention to the ordeal in the rest of the room and leans in towards Jessalyn. Skeezix says, "I don't have a name, Sir, but the description we have here is... pretty close to a woman I saw on etti IV. I didn't get a name... but she seemed... almost evil." Shenner frowns and starts fishing through 'his' vest's pockets, till at last 'he' produces a datacard with an Imperial seal on it; this, the kid hands to the Admiral, saying sheepishly, "She kept on at me 'bout me havin' talent, hells, I sing good, but I think she was feedin' me a line o' bantha dung." Avalyne whispers, "The handsome blonde man in the corridor? Not stupid at all. I saw you fluster at the very sight of him. DOes he have any idea?" Jeralic takes the datacard, reading it over. Jeralic frowns. "Lady ALora Antieres. Ring a bell anyone?" Jessalyn tenses as Avalyne whispers to her again, her eyes going wide, and she shakes her head vehemntly. Jeralic looks at Skeezix, patiently Avalyne senses, "Jessalyn blinks, her eyes wide, and she gasps, "Avy, no! How could I...?"" Shenner shuts up again, watching the NR personnel digest all this information. The kid stays pale, tense of face, and dark of eye. Skeezix narrows his eyes in thought. "Alora. I've heard it before... I'm sure I have." Jeralic nods, handing the datacard to him. "Okay. Captain, take your description, Shenner's description, and this datacard and get on the line with the NRI. I want everything they've got on Alora, Sabbath, and Palanthi on the double." Avalyne nods slowly. Jessalyn wrings her hands in her lap, her lips turned down in a worried frown, and she glances at Avalyne from the corner of her eye. You sense: Avalyne smiles, "Well, hon, the stars themselves pale in comparison to you, not to mention every other woman on this ship. Keep your eyes open. he may just be throwing you signals as well. You may be so busy looking for them, that you miss them." Avalyne looks at Jess, her eyes smiling in a friendly gaze. Shenner, at last, turns to kneel by 'his' open guitar case lying on the floor. The kid gingerly places the guitar into the thing, then rises again, glancing between Jeralic and the captain he's addressed, perhaps not knowing what to do now. Avalyne senses, "Jessalyn shakes her head again, fervently, and whispers, "Avy, you don't know what you're saying... how could he even look at someone like me, even if I was interested?"" Avalyne whispers, "Why wouldn't he? I have watched men crumble just by you stepping into a room!" Skeezix nods curtly and takes the card from Jeralic. "Right away, Sir," he says and turns towards the door. Jessalyn hisses a whisper to Avalyne, that's just audible in her frustration. "Because he's Luke Skywalker!" Avalyne's eyes get round with shock. Kaley looks sharply at Jessa, then smiles. Jeralic nods. He looks at Jessalyn. "Major. When you're down with her, I want you to take Shenner to the comm room. Make sure he gets in touch with his boss. Find out Grathix's situation and if he needs assistance." Avalyne sits gingerly on the edge of the bed at a loss for words. Jessalyn turns her head as she's addressed, flushing bright red, and nods. "Yes, sir, of course. I'll do that right away." Shenner relaxes a trifle, and says impulsively, "Thanks, sir..." Jessalyn fidgets, glances at Avalyne, and sighs softly to herself. Avalyne looks up at Jessalyn and apparantly is trying to regain her composure. Avalyne senses, "Jessalyn sighs, "Now you know why it's stupid. Just forget it, okay..? I am..."" Kaley pushes her brown hair behind an ear and stifles a giggle. Avalyne whispers, "COme to my room later and explain more... Please. " she shakes her head in disbelif. "Even Luke Skywalker would be a fool not to appreciate you." Avalyne nods to Jessa and shrugs lightly. Avalyne senses, "Jessalyn nods slowly, "All right. But just... I dunno. He's never gonna look at me, so there's no point in worrying about it." Avalyne whispers, "You can't fight how you feel. There is always hope. And the force." she smiles." You whisper, "smirks slightly, "The Force has never helped me too much, Avy. And I intend on fighting how I feel!"" to Avalyne. Avalyne looks to Jessa & arches a brow. She smiles and nods, even if only skeptically. Shenner slowly sits back down on the bunk, silent and nervous and wide- eyed again. One of the kid's booted heels bounces soundlessly and fretfully against the floor. Jessalyn breathes out a long sigh and looks at Shenner. "You ready, dear?" Shenner meets Jessalyn's gaze and nods again, hastily. The kid rises. "Yeah, sure..." Jessalyn rises from the bunk and smiles at Shenner, gesturing to the doorway, and hurries past the others into the hallway. Alderaan, The